Swallowed and Constricted
by MoloLikesCheese
Summary: When Cindy the Sneasel receives a rescue request from an unspecified sender, she discovers a hideous and deadly secret. I am always open for constructive criticism. In fact, I would very much appreciate it.


**Swallowed and Constricted**

Cindy Glacia was lying on her bed in her room. Her mother, the infamous Weavile, Cynthia Glacia, was away so Cindy was making most of the rare periods of silence the household gets. The only other person in the house was her father, Bojelin the alcohol-swilling Floatzel, who was currently lazing around in the living room, watching the television

A Pelipper mailman, sporting a small, but very cosy winter-coat arrived outside the Glacia abode and dropped off a single letter into the mailbox before flying away. The teenage Sneasel, hearing the flaps of the big-beaked flyer, jumped off her bed and headed outside to fetch the morning mail. Cindy was leader of her own Rescue Team, Team Sharpclaw, so a high percentage of the mail was rescue requests from Pokemon in peril.

Cindy took out the solitary letter out and read it over from where she stood. What struck her as odd was that the lack of the official stamp on the letter that the Post Office always puts on their letters before delivering them out to Rescue Teams. In addition to that, the letter itself looked and felt very old, as if it was ripped out from a parchment of some kind.

"How strange," the Sneasel thought to herself, putting her claw under her chin, "This isn't like any rescue letter I've received before. It might be a fake so I shouldn't inform Zane and Scythe about this and just take care of it personally"

Cindy glanced into her house through the open front door at her alcoholic father. She thought of telling him where she was going, but she knew he would most likely forget about it after his 4th swig of beer and think Cindy was still in her room. She knew informing her mother was definitely out of the question since the wicked Weavile absolutely despised the whole concept of Pokemon Rescue Teams and she wasn't too pleased about her own daughter becoming leader of one. After memorizing the vaguely detailed information from the letter; such as the location the request was sent from, Cindy clawed it to shreds and buried the remains under the snow in the front garden. If her mother ever found out about this, Cindy would get in trouble.

The Sneasel then set off out of her hometown of Snowhaven, heading towards the place written on the now destroyed request letter. Her set destination was some dilapidated building in the snow-less forests just outside of Little Shock Town. Other than the typical "Help me", there was nothing more that was written to go by. Cindy wasn't familiar with the complete forest landscape, but she passed through it many times with her boyfriend, Zane, who was also part of her Rescue Team. All those times, she distinctly remembered seeing an old building with smashed, dirty windows and a decaying wooden front door hanging off its hinges. Cindy couldn't imagine anyone living there; not even any of the wild Pokémon in the area. Zane even suggested at the time that they should explore it and try to find a good room to loose both of their virginities. However, since the Sneasel didn't picture any of the rooms having any romantic ambiance to them, she naturally declined that particular offer.

Cindy arrived outside the abandoned building and began to wonder what kind of person possibly lived here and what type of help they needed from her. After taking a deep exhale, she ventured into the old and derelict structure. She tried to squeeze through the narrow gap in the doorway, but she ended up accidently knocking the door off its last hinge, sending it slamming to the ground. Shrugging it off, Cindy entered a narrow and dusty passageway with doors leading down it on either side.

"Hello?" she called out, cupping her claws over her mouth, "Is anyone here? It's Cindy Glacia from Team SharpClaw!"

Cindy thought whoever sent her that letter was waiting for her somewhere in this house. However, even though her voice was loud and echoed throughout the building, no response came. She started to become quite wary of this whole situation; the thought of this whole thing just being a wild goose chase never left her mind. Despite her current feelings, she decided to venture further into the abode, hoping to run into the person who sent her the request.

"Hello?" she softly called out as she entered what looked like a kitchen. No response came.

Finding nothing more than empty cupboards with gigantic cobwebs, Cindy headed out of the kitchen and into the next room she came across. It was bigger than the last, but just as bare. The only thing that caught her eye was a piece of furniture covered in the dustiest blanket she had ever seen at the other end of the room.

"Is anyone in here?" she called out only to get the exact same response as last time.

Cindy let out an aggravated sigh before exiting the room. The Sneasel proceeded to search the other rooms for any signs of life, but to no such avail. Finding nothing of any value on the bottom floor, she decided to head upstairs. The long flight of stairs leading upwards into darkness looked as safe as walking across a frozen lake with a Snorlax. Regardless of the poor and dangerous state of the stairs, Cindy ventured on, going as slowly as possible; trying her best not to apply too much pressure to the creaking steps. Suddenly, Cindy heard a loud creaking sound from underneath her. Fearing the worst, she tried to run back down the steps, but the step she was standing on quickly collapsed, sending her plummeting down into pure darkness.

"AAAAARRRRHHHH!" she screamed in terror.

Cindy hit the floor below with a heavy thud. Due to her being the leader of a Rescue Team, she was strong enough to endure the long fall without too much damage. With a loud groan, she slowly pushed herself up to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Urg…Now where am I?"

She glanced around at her new surroundings; it was almost pitch black but Cindy could still make out that she was in some kind of basement. Even though there were no such items to help indicate it was a basement, she naturally assumed it was since she fell in from the ground floor.

"There is no way any Pokémon can live in here!" she angrily said to herself, "Not even a Muk! I am getting out of here. I should have known from the lack of an official stamp that is was a fake request!"

Cindy put her claw on the closest wall to her and walked forward looking for a possible exit back upstairs. She took small and careful steps as she travelled over the squeaky floorboards of the darkened basement. Fortunately for her, there didn't seem to be any hazardous objects lying around on the floor for her to accidently step on, but unfortunately for her, there didn't seem to be any sign of an exit either. As she continued to stumble about aimlessly in the darkness, a huge unknown shape in the corner had started to move. The mysterious, blob-shaped figure advanced stealthily towards the Sneasel, emitting soft squashing sounds as it moved across the stone-cold floorboards. When Cindy unwittingly reached out to turn the rusty door handle, the grotesque and sinister shape made its assault. The blob shot out long and slimy tentacles from its gooey body which wrapped around the Sneasel's body like a wet and sturdy lasso.

"What the?" Cindy cried out loud in alarm.

Cindy tried raising her claw to attack, but both of her arms were pinned to her side by the tentacle wrapped firmly around her body. Even though she couldn't see that well in the darkness, she still smelt the foul odour now emitting from the blob creature as it pulled her in closer and closer. The Sneasel desperately tried to free herself from the slimy grasp of the blob, but it was no use; the monstrous creature was just too powerful for her.

"N-N-NO!" Cindy screamed in peril before her whole body was submerged into the cold and gooey substance of the blob.

The smell inside the gluttonous blob was almost unbearable for the poor Sneasel, but that was the least of her worries. Cindy was scared out of her mind about what this wicked being had in store for her. Never before had she been this scared and fearing for her very life. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She couldn't move her body but she could still use her Blizzard attack in a frantic attempt to save herself from a possible fate. As she began to open her mouth to unleash her frozen frenzy she hoped none of the goo would seep in. However, before the Blizzard left the bowels of her gullet, another one of the blob's tentacles swiftly shot out from behind and wrapped around her mouth, squeezing it shut in the process. Cindy let out a muffled scream of horror as yet another tentacle fired out from the depths of the grotesque blob, this one wrapping both of her feet, pushing them together. The ill-fated Sneasel was then dragged deeper and deeper into the bottomless body of the vast mushy monster.

The walls of the blob started to close in on her; the sticky substance pulsating and beating like a living heart. By now the Sneasel was in tears, thinking that death was just around the corner for her; a very painful and gruesome of that. Cindy let out a feeble and whimpering groan as the tentacles squeezed her body tighter and tighter. Not wanting to see her impending death she clenched her eyes tightly shut. Her view of the wicked blob may have been gone, but she still felt the cold, slimy and cruel embrace of the of the evil blob beast. She tried to picture a more pleasant scene in her minds eye to try and ease her pain, but even the dreamy thought of her strolling down a beach hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, Zane wasn't enough to hide the grim reality.

All of a sudden Cindy felt a sharp pain in her stomach as if something was trying to poke a hole right through her body. The same type of pain followed seconds after, this one being far more painful then the last. Cindy knew the next blow would surely kill her. The Sneasel braced herself and waited for the finishing thrust to send her straight into the netherworld. A couple of seconds passed by and no such blow came. Cindy heard a low and distorted growling sound coming from the blob. Before she had the chance to wonder what the heck was going on, she felt something thick and gooey go up her nose. The smell was horrendous, temporary blocking the innards of Cindy's nose. At first she thought the blob was trying to suffocate her to death until her nose was suddenly cleared of the strange ooze almost immediately after.

All of a sudden, Cindy began to feel extremely lightheaded. The goo had travelled right up into her head and seeped into her brain. An unfamiliar and distorting voice was making it self heard, echoing through the Sneasel's eardrums. Cindy felt weak, both psychically and mentally as the deep and commanding voice raped her mind of her free will. Her eye-pupils shrunk into tiny black pinpricks and her mind submitted to the unknown voice beckoning for her to surrender her will. The unpredictable had happened; Cindy was now under the blobs complete control; a pawn to its every whim. One-by-one the slimly tentacles that was holding Cindy's body in place unwrapped themselves and retreated back into the depths of the voracious blob. Cindy was now floating carelessly in one spot with her mouth hanging open and her eye pupils no bigger than dots. The surrounding squidgy walls resided and the blob spat out the hypnotized Sneasel. Cindy hit the floorboards of the basement and flopped around like a ragdoll before finally hitting the wall and stopping.

There was a long period of silence where Cindy did nothing but lay spread out on the grimy wooden floor of the basement, in front of the foreboding blob that had tried to digest her. She was covered from head to toe in the vile substance from being inside the blob, but that didn't bother her. Nothing at this point of time was bothering Cindy; the blob's brainwashing had rid her of that and all other emotions she once had.

After a short while she eventually rose to her feet. She turned around to face the grotesque creature with the same dull look still plastered across her wet and sticky complexion. There she mutely and patiently stood, waiting for an order to be issued to carry out obediently.

In the end, the Rescue Letter pleading for Cindy's assistance turned out to be true after all. Only it was beyond Cindy's, or anyone else's wildest imagination.

**To be concluded**


End file.
